Once Upon a RWBY
by MistyArturo
Summary: Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang land in Storybrooke and Emma, Henry and the Charmings find them.
1. Chapter 1

The sun was shining and there wasn't a cloud in the sky on a warm Thursday afternoon in Storybrooke. Everyone was outside enjoying the gorgeous day, running, playing, walking, having picnics and the like. Hook was out sailing the water with Tinkerbell in a new ship, the Cumulonimbus. Red had decided to go for a run in the nice weather, going into the woods. Regina, however, was sitting at home sulking ever since Robin had chosen Marian over her, ruining her happiness, and her desire to go outside on such a nice day, all because of Emma. Ugh, just thinking about her made Regina angry but she couldn't be so immature about all this. Robin had just been a boyfriend, and even if he was her last chance at love. But she was hungry and there wasn't really any food in the house, so she decided to head to Granny's. Emma and Henry were out playing catch in the park with Snow and Charming sitting on a bench nearby watching with smiling faces as Neal was rocked in a stroller by Charming. Henry threw his baseball to Emma, missed, and Charming ended up catching it.

"Hey! Be careful!" he shouted jokingly, causing Henry to fall into a fit of laughter.

"We are _so _bad at this Emma!"

"Hey! I thought we were doing pretty good!" Emma whined. The next time that Emma threw the ball, she accidentally over aimed, causing the ball to fly over Henry's head out of his reach and they watched as the ball landed in the lake. "I think I am going to amend my earlier statement..."

"Emma! Now we can't play no more!"

"Now we can't play no more? Maybe I should give you a grammar lesson instead!" laughed Snow as she stood up, walking over to them. She put her arm around Henry.

"Sorry kid. I'll get you a new ball."

"It's OK Emma. You don't have to. The fact that I can make fun of you forever over this is going to be good enough." Emma groaned and Snow smiled.

"Why don't we all go down to Granny's for dinner?" Everyone sounded their agreement. As they started walking down the little path, they heard some screams and then loud thumps. Everyone spun around before gasping, taking in the sight before them. There were four girls lying in a heap in the grass, and they had seemingly fallen out of the sky.

"Ruby! I can't believe you convinced me to take the bird again!" cried Weiss.

"What? It's fast!" replied Ruby, getting off of the top of the heap.

"Let's do it again! That was awesome!" screamed Yang, completely fired up.

"Where are we even?" asked Blake, looking around. Emma stepped forward, confused.

"Who are you?" All four girls looked up, and quickly straightened themselves.

"I'm Ruby!" Ruby said, standing Crescent Rose next to her.

"I'm Weiss." Weiss said calmly, crossing Myrtenaster over her body elegantly.

"I'm Blake." Blake answered semi-dully, straightening her ribbon self consciously.

"And I'm Yang!" Yang replied, putting her hands on her hips. Emma stood still, mouth open, shocked. Henry ran forward.

"Oh my god! You guys have weapons! This is awesome! Can I touch it?" he asked, running up to Ruby.

"No. Crescent Rose is mine and mine alone." She watched his face fall and sighed. "Oh alright..." She handed him the gun scythe. He looked up to the top of it, grinning. He swung it around a few times like Charming had shown him in his sword fighting lessons, before handing it back to Ruby.

"That thing is awesome." She grinned at his appreciation, warming up already. Henry reversed back to Emma, whispering in her ear.

"Can we keep her? Can we keep her? Pleaseeeeeee?" He looked up at his birth mother with puppy dog eyes.

"Henry you know those don't work on me. And they aren't pets."

"So who are you exactly? And where are we?" asked Blake, still taking in everything. Henry took the reigns running around to everyone as he introduced them.

"This is Emma, Snow, Charming, I'm Henry, and in the stroller is baby Neal!" Ruby smiled.

"Can I see him?" Snow and Charming nodded and she skipped over, putting Crescent Rose away. "Awwww, he's so cuteee!" Neal grabbed her finger and she smiled. Henry spread his arms open, motioning to everything around them.

"And welcome to Storybrooke!" The four new girls looked at each other as Ruby returned to her group, the other three staring at her.

"How far did you take us exactly, Ruby?" whispered Weiss.

"I dunno." Ruby replied.

"Great..." said Blake.

"Nice job sis! Getting us lost in a weird place is an all new level of failure for you!" cried Yang. Ruby punched her sister in the arm. "Owww, that hurt."

"Hey, do you girls want to go into town? Maybe we can figure out how to get you girls home." asked Charming. That was when all four girls and Henry's stomach started to growl.

"Is there any way we could get some food first?" Henry pulled on Emma's arm.

"Can we go to Granny's Mom?"

"Sure thing kid." She grinned.

"Yes!" Yang cried out excitedly. "Let's go!" She started running into town and everyone followed.

They got into Granny's to find that it was about half full, but there was a large table in a corner that could seat more than a normal table or booth. Everyone sat there and Emma and Charming pulled up two more for themselves. Emma went over to the counter and ordered everyone burgers and fries. As she went to go sit back down with everyone else, she saw Regina, sitting alone in a booth. The two woman made eye contact and Regina not so non nonchalantly broke it. Emma stepped over, sitting across from the brunette.

"Regina,"

"No. You don't get to speak. Just go away. I'm not in the mood."

"Regina, you can't hide from this forever. You can't hide from _me _forever."

"Yes I can and I will Ms. Swan. Now if you could kindly _go away _that would be great."

"What are you so afraid of?" Emma asked, her volume rising. "Why are you so terrified to face me. What am I going to do to you?" Regina stood up, furious.

"Emma Swan, I asked you nicely now I'm going to demand it. _L__eave. Me. Alone._" Emma folded her arms and stood her ground. Regina's eyes flashed bloody murder she lost her temper and slapped Emma across her face. "Good day Ms. Swan." she spat as the brunette sauntered out of the small restaurant. Emma sighed and rubbed her cheek, going back to sit with her family and others. Ruby bit her lip.

"Ooh, bad fight with the girlfriend?" Emma's eyes widened.

"What?"

"That woman who just stormed out, isn't she your girlfriend?"

"Pfft no! They hate each other!" cried Henry, laughing.

"What?" cried Yang. "You mean your not together? With the tension between the two of you, I thought for sure you guys were a thing!" Everyone except for Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang started laughing. Charming was almost brought to tears. Ruby stood up and banged her fist on the table.

"I _will _get you two together if it's the last thing I do!" Everyone stopped laughing and looked at her.

"You're insane." said Snow and Emma in unison.

"No she's not. I'm going to help her!" said Yang, standing up as well. Ruby high fived her.

"Alright sis!" Weiss sighed and made a face.

"You guys are crazy. If they don't want to be together then don't force them. It's not nice." Blake nodded her head in agreement with Weiss.

"She's right..." Ruby and Yang got up from the table.

"This ship will sail!" they cried in unison before running out of the diner. Henry watched them leave before looking around to who was left sitting at the table.

"They're gonna die." Emma smiled and nodded in agreement with her son.


	2. Chapter 2

Yang followed Ruby back to the park where her little sister plopped down on the ground and grabbed a stick.

"Alright we need a battle plan!" she pointed the stick at Yang like it was her finger before she started drawing things in the dirt. Yang nodded once and sat next to her; criss cross applesauce.

"OK, so we gotta-" they were interrupted by Henry running over.

"Hi guys. Emma sent me to make sure you don't do anything that'll get anyone killed. So basically she wants me to stop you."

"Good luck with that one kid, but you can still help." Yang said as she smiled and tousled Henry's hair as he sat down next to her.

"So what exactly are you guys planning to do? By the way, I want no part in this. I could get grounded by two mothers." he said as he tilted his head in confusion at Ruby's less than comprehensive lines in the dirt.

"What are you talking about? It's right there."

"Right where?"

"On the ground."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is! It's right there!" Ruby pointed to a squiggle in the dirt. Henry leaned closer, squinting, before shaking his head.

"No clue."

"Awwww, come on! Yang, help me out here! You know what that is right?"

"Ruby, I'm going to be completely honest with you I have no idea what any of this is." Yang said as she gestured to the large array of lines surrounding her sister. Ruby groaned.

"Come on! Do you have any idea how long I spent on this?"

"Ruby I know exactly how long you spent on this, like half a minute." Ruby sighed.

"Fine, I'll go over it _again._" Henry and Yang scooched closer as Ruby began to explain her plan. Three hours and nineteen sub-explanations later, Ruby was finally done. Ruby smiled proudly. "I call it 'Plan Get Emma and Regina Together'. Ruby looked at the two facing her and was met with blank stares. "What is it?" Yang looked at Henry, then back at Ruby, before breaking out into a grin.

"This is the best plan ever!" Henry grinned and nodded eagerly.

"This is gonna be awesome!" He bounced up and down a little where he sat, but then stopped. "There's just one thing I still don't get..."

"What part didn't you understand? The flamethrowers or the moth balls?" Henry shook his head.

"Why is the name so weird? Like if we wanted to talk about this out in the open, everyone would know. Can't we think of a better name than 'Plan Get Emma and Regina Together'? I like 'Operation Swan Queen'. Get it? Cause Emma Swan And Queen Regina?" Ruby thought about it for a moment before grinning.

"I love it!" she stood up and yelled it loudly. Yang jumped up next to her.

"Let's do this!" Henry nodded and stood next to them, grinning massively, before pausing.

"Hold on, we have to go to my house, I almost forgot something."

"What is it?" Yang asked.

"You'll see."

~3 minutes later at 108 Mifflin Street~

"Walkie talkies? This is awesome!" Ruby yelled as she gazed lovingly at hers. Yang smiled.

"Thanks Henry, this is awesome." He grinned as he put his in his backpack.

"Now we can do this."

"Yeah!" Ruby yelled as she ran down the stairs and out the door, Yang and Henry following close behind. Ruby went running out into the street, with Yang and Henry following behind her. Ruby stopped in the middle of the street, her head moving faster than the human eye could follow, looking for Regina. She spotted her walking toward the park.

"Yang I found her!" Ruby cried as she went racing off again.

"Ruby, wait for me!" Yang cried as she ran faster after her sister. He noticed Henry wasn't keeping up and stopped, going over to him.

"Need a hand soldier?"

"What?" Henry asked. But before he knew what was happening, he was hoisted onto Yang's shoulders and she was running back down the street. Henry pulled out his walkie talkie. "Ruby do not engage, I repeat, do not engage." They ran past Granny's, and Blake, Weiss, Emma and her parents watched the trio rush by.

"I told him to keep them out of trouble..."

"It'll be fine Emma, they're just having fun." Charming said, smiling at his daughter.

"Wierd fun if you ask me... who finds enjoyment out of matching people up? Especially people who hate each other... They're going to get themselves killed." Blake said in her calm way.

"Now that's something I would pay to see." Weiss said quietly as she watched her idiot teammates. Blake heard and smiled slightly.

"Yeah, yeah I hear ya." Ruby replied to Henry as she finally slowed down and waited for the other two to catch up. Henry jumped off Yang's shoulder and went over to Ruby.

"OK, so we have to be sneaky about this. I'll go talk to her first because she won't fry me to a crisp and I'll give the signal when you can come out OK?" Both sisters nodded. "Alright, stay close." Henry said as she turned to go catch up with his mother. Ruby and Yang hid behind a mailbox and started to follow the mother and son.

"Hey Mom!" Henry called. Regina turned.

"Henry? What are you doing here?"

"I saw you when I was at Granny's..." Regina smiled.

"Well you can walk with me any time." She put her hand on his shoulder and pulled him closer to her side. "

"So Mom... about what happened with Emma..."

"Henry I'm not talking about that."

"But why not?" he whined. "You guys can't just hate each other forever! What if the town gets attacked again?"

"Miss Swan is the savior. I'm sure she is more than capable of handling it on her own. Now that's enough of this."

"But what if she isn't?"

"Henry Daniel! I said that's enough!" Henry sighed.

"Fine..." They walked in silence for a moment before Henry began to whistle some tune Regina had never heard of before. What was more surprising was that he was whistling.

"Henry? I didn't know you could whistle. When did you learn how to do-" She stopped mid sentence as Ruby and Yang jumped out and put Regina in a massive burlap bag. She screamed and moved but Yang had a tight hold on her.

"Yay! We did it!"

"Ruby, you don't cheer after you've kidnapped someone."

"But we did it!" They heard Regina mutter something but they couldn't make it out.

"I am so getting grounded for this..." Yang smiled and tousled his hair.

"It'll be OK kid, she'll thank you for this some day."


	3. Chapter 3

Regina found herself being dumped out of her burlap prison and onto the ground. She quickly stood up and spun around to face her kidnappers. Yang And Ruby stood side by side, inching closer and closer together, bracing for the impact of Regina's rage.

"Oh boy... she looks mad..." Ruby said as she hid behind her sister, Her face was bright red and her eyes flashed murder. She took in a deep breath and raised a finger, prepared to start yelling when she realized then Henry was standing next to the girls.

"Henry?"

"Hi Mom." He smiled sheepishly and waved.

"What are you doing here? These girls are dangerous!"

"No we aren't!" Henry, Ruby, and Yang cried out in unison. Regina raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"We? Henry do you to tell me tat you had a part in my kidnapping?"

"Maybe?" he answered in the way that only 10 year olds could. Regina sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Can someone please explain to me what is going on here?" Henry looked at Ruby and Yang before stepping forward from the line they had formed.

"You guys might want to start running now, you're going to want to be as far away from her as possible once I tell her." Ruby and Yang started to slowly back away, heading for the door.

"Henry, please, stop exaggerating and just tell me already." They stopped at looked Henry, who then nodded for them to leave. They waved their goodbyes and didn't quite run out the door; it was more of a speed walk that had potential to catch the run on fire.

"Alright..." Regina put her hands on her hips and looked at her son, tapping her foot impatiently. Henry took a deep breath and started talking. Ruby and Yang were walking down the sidewalk toward Granny's about twenty minutes later when they heard a shriek loud enough to hurt their ears.

"You what?" Regina's scream could be heard across town; birds flew from their trees, groundhogs ducked for cover beneath the dirt, and dogs all over town began to howl.

"We're dead... run!" Yang exclaimed as the sisters started running down the street. They ran to the sheriff's station, only to find that no one was there.

"Locked? But we're gonna die!"

"OK, let's think. You go ask that guy over there and I ask this guy by that post." Yang pointed as they split to find answers. Yang had just approached the stranger when she heard Ruby shouting from a few yards away.

"Yang! Come on! I know where to find everyone!"

"Go Little Sis!" Yang yelled as she started to take off after Ruby, who was obviously waiting for her. They got to the Charming's apartment and started to furiously pound on the door. When Emma answered, they immediately pushed inside, slammed the door shut and locked it. Once they thought were safe as they leaned against the door, catching their breath.

"What's going on?" Snow asked as she came down the stairs, her arms folded. Weiss and Black stood from where they had been sitting on the couch and slowly made their way over to the scene. Yang and Ruby struggled to get their words out over gasping for breath and both talking at the same time. Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed, looking at the ground before bringing her gaze back up to her idiot friends.

"Will both of you just spit it out already? We haven't got all day!"

"We have to hide from-" Ruby was cut off as a cloud of purple smoke appeared in the room, Regina making her entrance, obviously pissed off. "-her!" Ruby finished her sentence as she hid behind Yang. "If you're gonna kill anyone, kill her first! It was all her idea!" Yang frowned and looked at her sister.

"It was not all my idea! You're the one who was so gung ho about it in the first place!"

"Oh don't worry, neither of you will be dying today-"

"Oh, phew! You totally had me think that you were gonna be so mad-"

"But I will be making you pay." Regina's eyes turned about three shades darker and glared at Yang and Ruby.

"Oh..." Ruby shrank away back behind her sister. Regina opened her mouth and raised a hand, obviously about to attack, when Weiss and Blake stepped between Regina and their friends.

"If you're going to hurt them you're going to have to go through us first." Weiss said defiantly.

"Oh, is that so?" Regina raised an eyebrow. Emma sighed from behind them.

"Everybody stop. Weiss, Blake, there's no reason for you to fight her. Regina; really? Were you really going to hurt them over something so stupid?"

"Emma, they kidnapped me!"

"Did you get hurt?"

"I-"

"No. Did you get hurt?"

"No."

"Did anything bad happen besides you spending some time in a burlap sack?"

"It's the principle of the-"

"Regina. Stop." Emma's voice got lower and more serious.

"Miss Swan I will not take orders from-" Regina's voice stopped. She looked confused and touched her throat. She roller eyes and glared at Emma, giving her a 'seriously?' look.

"Stop. Now." Regina sighed and backed off, seeing the fire in Emma's eyes. She glared at Ruby and Yang before raising her hand to poof herself out of the room before Emma stopped her. "You stay here." Regina bit her lip; seeing that Emma was actually mad for once and felt a little fear growing in the pit of her stomach. She stepped backwards and took a seat at one of the stools at the kitchen counter.

"Married..." Ruby muttered under her breath.

"What did you just say?" both women asked simultaneously, looked at each other, surprised, then looked back at Ruby. She shrank back behind her sister once again.

"Nothing..." Emma sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"Ruby, Yang? Why don't you go with Snow, Charming and Henry for a walk?"

"Alright. That sounds like fun." Yang nodded as she shrugged.

"Ooh! Can we bring the baby?" Ruby asked excitedly. Emma looked at her parents who nodded with a smile. Ruby grinned and ran over to coo at Neal and help her him into his stroller.

"Well I for one am not going on a walk with those two walking disasters. I'm going on my own. Blake? Care to join me?" Weiss tossed a look over her shoulder at the dark haired girl.

"Sure." She replied in her normally quiet demeanor. Weiss and Blake seemed as if they couldn't get out of there fast enough, and Emma understood. She could have cut through the tension in the air with a knife. Yang went and helped Henry get his coat, along with everyone else's. Once everyone had gotten themselves together the group left, leaving Regina and Emma alone in the apartment. Emma closed the door behind her family and guests, sighing, leaning against the door with her hand.

"Emma, I-"

"What the hell were you thinking?" Emma turned around and folded her arms. "They just got here, they have no idea what's going on, and they'll be leaving soon. You couldn't have held it together for just a couple of days?"

"Emma do you even know what they were doing? How do you even know them?"

"Yes, I did." Regina's eyes opened in surprise/

"What?"

"I know what they're doing. They hatched their little plan at Granny's. My parents and I took them there after they fell out of the sky off a giant bird, apparently." Regina made a face.

"Hm… well that's certainly not the weirdest thing that's ever happened in this town. But i'm serious Miss Swan, what the hell did they think they were doing kidnapping me?"

"First, cut it with the Miss Swan. Second, they're trying to get us together." Regina gasped.

"What?"

"They saw us fighting at Granny's and thought we were together, and when they found out we're not, they decided to hook us up."

"But you have-"

"I know."

"And I have-"

"Regina I know. I just let them go for it, its not like they can make us like each other anyways." Regina sighed.

"Very well, I'm not going to try and stop them now-"

"Especially when we have to focus on trying to get them home." Regina cleared her throat, obviously irritated that Emma had interrupted her.

"If I find us waking up in the same bed, I'm killing you first." With that, Regina stood up and walked out of the small apartment, leaving Emma standing there alone.

"Whatever you say Regina, whatever you say..."


End file.
